Love Conquers All
by wolfgirl09
Summary: She was a fierce protector, friend, sister and companion. She was loved by all she encountered and had many enemies that sought her life. What many did not know, even those close to her that called her friend, was of her dark past. Twisted events that had unfold, created who she was to them now...Full summary inside. Read and review please!
1. Prologue

Love Conquers All

Summary: She was a fierce protector, friend, sister and companion. She was loved by all she encountered and had many enemies that sought her life. What many did not know, even those close to her that called her friend, was of her dark past. Twisted events that had unfold, created who she was to them now. Memories that have been buried deeply, forced to the surface create a domino effect as one who was thought dead long ago returns with a vengeance. Powers lost in time to myths and legend; reveal themselves to the Ones whom are worthy to hold it. Only love, fierce loyalty and devotion, can save the world from utter destruction. Question is, will She who knows nothing of love conquer her own past in order to save the future?

Rating: MA 18+ Please!

Pairings: Kag/Sess/Kouga

 **Prologue**

 _The night sky was dark, heavy clouds rolling in; the smell of rain already on the air. Lightning flashed, thunder cracked across the silence that was deafening as winds picked up harshly._

 _Urgent voices could be heard faintly from a village that was preparing for a bad storm, the villagers rushing to pick up stray items that could easily be weapons in the storm and putting them inside. Small children ran for cover with their parents, knowing what to do in times like this. One small child however stood in the center of the dirt road, holding a worn teddy bear in his arms as his green eyes looked all around for his parents or even his sister. The first drops of rain started to fall as thunder rumbled above them, muffling his cries. Small claws that tipped his small hands dug into the bear as if it was a lifeline, a whimper escaped his throat as his eyes darted around him; the rain coming down stronger._

 _His brown hakamas darkened as the rain came down in torrents; the cold droplets like a thousand needles on his exposed skin. Suddenly a warm embrace enveloped him from behind, protective arms went around his small form and the small child looked up to see worried but loving violet eyes of his mother. Her long black hair that reached her knees was drenched; as was her white and blue kimono. She was knelt on one knee, pulling the small child into her arms against her chest; trying her best to shield him from the cold downpour._

 _Another figure shouted from a nearby hut after stepping out from the shelter, raising their arms frantically as another small form that was slightly larger than the boy in the woman's arm came running towards them. The body of a young girl collided with the woman; cries that were barely heard over the roaring thunder escaped her lips as she had feared for her brother's life._

" _Mama!" the girl cried, clinging to her robes._

 _The girl was soaked to the skin, her dark blue hair reaching just barely past her knees; clung to her chubby face that was scrunched up in fear. Her skin was a light tan, just like her mothers and fathers. Pink lips trembled in the cold as her claws pierced through the cloth she clung too. The figure that was yelling before caught up to her finally, a low growl escaping him as he picked up the young girl while the woman picked up the boy._

" _Kazue! We need to get inside now! The storm is only getting worse!" the male shouted as he leaned in for her to hear over the winds that were blowing harshly around them._

 _The female now known as Kazue looked to him, violet eyes flashing with understanding as they connected with his vibrant green ones. However instead of turning to follow him with the children, she pushed the small boy into his arms with his older sister; her jaw was set and her shoulders tense._

 _She shook her head apologetically, a whimper escaping her throat as she said, "I…I cannot Akio, my mate. Danger approaches and it is my duty to protect our sacred village. You must hide the children. This evil must not find them!"_

 _Her voice wavered as her fear was made known then, an aura of pure darkness brushed against their senses that froze them to the ground. The children whimpered as it pressed against them, smothering; their faces reddening as pain was felt. Their father, Akio, tensed his arms around them; hoping to give them some type of comfort though it was for naught as he too felt the oppressing aura. His claws lengthened dangerously against their paling skin but he fought down his beast that raged within to protect his family._

 _His voice was robbed from him as he opened his mouth only to snap it shut again as a figure that was cloaked in black walked from the shadows of the forests east of their village. Thinking quickly, Akio used his youkai speed and rushed the children to their home and threw a heavy wool blanket over them both. Looking to the girl, he knelt before her; cupping her wet cheeks in his large clawed hands._

" _Kagome…your mother needs me. Protect Souta, I will return to you both. I swear it." he whispered, leaning forward to press a quick kiss against her brow that held their hidden family crest there._

 _Kagome closed her swirling hazel eyes, trembling as she held her little brother close; afraid to speak. She wanted so badly to tell him to stay, that if he walked out of the hut; it will be to his death._

 _Souta whimpered against her chest, his body shaking in fear as their father pulled away and stood to his full height. They watched as he walked to another room that was built on to the hut and disappeared within. Seconds passed before he reemerged, tightening the straps to his armor that was across his chest, back, shoulders before moving on to the ones that protected his lower body and thighs. A long sword was sheathed at his left side. Stopping at their small table, he ignored his silently crying children in the corner as he picked up a white string and proceeded to pull his long dark blue hair up into a high ponytail; revealing pointed ears and his angled face more._

 _No markings could be seen, his face was flawless; devoid even of scars. His body was slim but muscles rippled under taunt skin; his shoulders set as he moved to the doorway before he stopped. He sighed before looking over his shoulders, his bright green eyes connecting with those of his oldest hazel eyes. Kagome's eyes teared up at seeing the love that shone brightly within them for her and her brother and her throat tightened as a sob escaped her. Souta whined in her arms as her hazel orbs closed slowly; silently saying goodbye to their father._

 _She then hid her face in her brother's neck, holding him tightly as a dark blue barrier flickered into existence around them; protecting them. Satisfied that they would be safe, Akio turned away from them, pushed aside the heavy mat that covered their doorway and walked out into the pouring rain._

 _Within moments of stepping out of their home, he was drenched to the skin; his restrained hair whipping about him in the harsh blowing winds. The rest of the villagers were within their homes, knowing that their protectors did not want them to interfere._

 _The rain drowned out most sounds but it did not hide the laughter that was heavy with malice that now seemed to surround him. His left clawed hand gripped the handle of his sword, ready to unsheathe it at a moment notice as his eyes darted to his mate. She still stood where he had left her, though she was not facing him; he could tell she stood strong. Her weapon of choice was a bow with an arrow ready to fire and aimed, held steady in her hands._

 _The figure that was cloaked in darkness moved towards her, he was within the boundary of the village. An unnatural darkness followed him, darkening everything his aura came into contact with. The ground which he walked upon, died; the green turning brown. Gardens that were connected to homes, withered and died. Screams from within the huts suddenly rang out sharply, drawing Akio's eyes as shock was apparent on his face before fear replaced it. His mate stood strong still, though her shoulders he noticed shook when the screams reached her ears._

' _No….' was the only thought to make it through his mind before the screams of his children were heard. Their worst fears were made known then as the hut was ripped from the ground by an unnatural wind, Kagome's barrier flickering around their forms as Souta's screams and cries were heard. The unknown figure moved fluidly over to them, Kazue turning to keep him in her sights and before he could get within reach of the barrier; she let an arrow loose._

 _The arrow was suddenly engulfed in reiki, the power white and pure; a stark contrast to the darkness that was slowly covering the whole village. It connected with the dark being, causing him to crash several feet away into a large boulder. Smoke rose from where he connected, his form slumped over slightly. The arrow that was fired was embedded in his right shoulder; the power that once surrounded it was no more._

 _Akio ran to his mate's side, unsheathing his sword with his right hand and held it in both hands tightly; ready and waiting. The figure moved slowly, pulling his legs in to bend at the knees before getting to his feet; his shoulders shaking in his amusement. His black robes were burned from Kazue's pure power, which the male found amusement in as no other had ever been able to land a blow upon him; not even arrows. Turning to look in the direction of the two youkai, his eyes glowed a dark red that bordered on being black they were so dark. Grinning, he revealed sharp teeth; not just fangs._

" _Stay away from my children!" Kazue shouted, pulling another arrow from her quiver on her back and readying it quickly._

 _Her form glowed white, her violet eyes shone brightly with her power. Her fierce love and protective nature coming forward with the children being in danger, shocking her mate into taking a step away from her. Akio knew his mate was a powerful miko-youkai but it was rare when she had to display such power as she was now. But most knew that miko-youkai were protective creatures, only being female and very rare to come across. Their village alone was rare and very hard to find unless told a hidden pathway to get there._

 _The village itself was made up of humans, youkai and hanyou; discrimination was unheard of here and frowned upon. Any caught expressing such hate were cast out from the village and the hidden pathway changed to prevent them from returning._

 _This made Akio frown as he wondered how this being was able to find them. Did they miss something and forget to change the pathway after casting out the last villager all those months ago? Clenching his jaw, Akio's fangs dug into his bottom lip; drawing a small bead of blood there. His hands tightened on the hilt of his sword, holding it up as he noticed the male moving toward them instead of the children._

" _Who are you!?" Akio yelled out to the male. Laughter full of malice was his only response as the unnamed male continued towards them before he stopped a few feet._

 _He tilted his head to the side as he grinned evilly, showing off the sharp points of his teeth._

" _I'm surprised your mate didn't tell you who I was." he said with a growl, his voice was smooth as he spoke; causing chills to race down their spines._

 _Kazue lowered her face, her bangs hiding her violet eyes from the questioning green ones of her mate, as she whispered "Elathan…" under her breath but Akio heard her all the same._

 _His skin visibly paled further if possible, fear clear in his green eyes as his hands tightened around the hilt of his sword. "No….no, it's not possible! He was sealed! I saw it myself!" Akio cried out in disbelief._

 _Kazue raised her violet eyes to him as she whispered once more, "It is not impossible. The guardians put in place to guard the seals were slain…."_

 _Laughter filled with malice surrounded them, the darkness moving in as if it had a mind of its own. Kazue glanced to her pups huddled under the barrier before looking back to her mate. Thinking quickly, Kazue pulled back on the string of her bow till it was tense before releasing another reiki filled arrow towards the male. Taking her chance, she rushed to Akio's side and took his face in her hands to direct his eyes to her own._

" _You must get the pups to the well. We do not have much time, Mate. You need to seal their trues identities and quickly! They will not live if they remain!" Kazue told him, her eyes were dark with her fierce words and before he could even utter a word in response; he was pushed away roughly._

 _The arrow Kazue shot towards Elathan, was caught between his hands with his aura and he turned the arrow around and redirected the attack towards them instead. Kazue moved away from Akio in time to put up a barrier that was meant to deflect the attack. Once the arrow struck however, it not only took out her barrier but it knocked her off her feet and several yards away she landed in a heap._

 _Akio wanted to run to his mate's side but was torn between going to her and his pups; who were now whimpering in fear after seeing their mother thrown too far out of their sight to see. Clenching his jaw, he was numb as he made the decision to move towards his children quickly while he could._

 _His decision came a second too late._

 _Kagome's barrier flickered as her fear mounted and it all but shattered when her mother was thrown from the force of her own attack. She held on to Souta tightly, unaware of the male that was slinking his way closer to them. Her senses were not strong enough to detect him until he was right on top of them. Once she finally registered that something was wrong and how unnaturally silent Souta was being, she turned around slowly; her claws digging into her palms and into her brother's top in fear as her hazel eyes connected with those of the dark red males'._

 _Her throat burned with a scream as it closed on her, her skin paled considerably and she was unable to move away from him. Souta was the same way though his body trembled in fear without having to look up at the monster. Finally Kagome snapped out of it enough to growl weakly in warning at him before she was smacked across the face roughly, knocking her off her knees to fall to the ground behind her._

 _Souta was released after Kagome was smacked in the face, leaving him to hold on to his teddy bear for dear life as he started to cry. Akio's eyes bled red as he witnessed his oldest be backhanded but everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched Elathan reach down to wrap his long fingers that were tipped with deadly claws around Souta's neck._

 _Elathan dug his claws into the pup's neck as he picked him up. Souta was barely able to make a sound as the grip on his throat was causing his windpipe to collapse under the pressure. Tears escaped his eyes as the teddy bear in his hands slowly slipped from them, green eyes losing their light quickly the longer he was deprived of air._

 _Kagome glanced up and whimpered at the sight of her brother's frail body in the monster's grip. Tears escaped her half closed hazel eyes as her right hand reached up as if to make a grab for him but she was suddenly swept up into strong, protective arms as a blinding light connected with the male. Averting her gaze, her small hands found their way to the chest armor her father wore; burying her face as sobs wrecked her small form. She could barely feel as Akio jumped away from Elathan as another arrow hit its mark followed after the first._

 _Akio jumped back further once more as Kazue released yet another arrow at Elathan, keeping his attention on her. Souta was lifeless in his grip, the teddy bear on the ground forgotten and forlorn looking. Kagome dared a look over her shoulder from her father's embrace and wished she hadn't. A soft cry made its way from her throat as she watched Elathan release his hold on her brother._

 _His skin was paler then it should have been. There were obvious claw marks on either side of his neck, the punctures deep and bleeding profusely. There was also the scent of acid on the air as well as the taint of the darkness itself. She watched in slow motion as his body fell to the ground in a heap on the floor. It all seemed to happen in slow motion before her, her young mind just couldn't understand why it was happening to her and her family._

 _What did her family ever do to deserve this?_

 _Why did her brother have to die?_

 _Akio's arms tightened around his distraught daughter as he made a dash for the forest where the well was hidden. The darkness had yet to reach that far surprisingly. The run was silent aside from the sounds of battle behind them as Kazue intercepted Elathan from chasing them, the sound of metal clanging against metal ringing out sharply told Akio that she had her other weapon as well and he was thankful._

 _He had to complete this task for her, especially if she failed in what she was about to do. Nuzzling into Kagome neck lovingly, he whispered foreign words in a spell under his breath as his eyes closed with the emotional pain he felt. Kagome's body glowed a pale blue of the spell uttered and her youkai traits faded from view and her aura was also changed to that of a human child. Her eyes remained their hazel color but her hair was pure black instead of the hint of blue it had before. Even her skin darkened a few shades so she wasn't as pale._

 _Akio landed in the clearing the bone eaters well sat just as another explosion went off as the purity and taint collided fiercely. The storm that had been going on was now stronger; the winds harsh as almost knock Akio off balance as he did his best to protect Kagome it. Walking over to the edge of the well, he began speaking the needed words to cast the spell upon it. Blue light swirled at the bottom of the well slowly as it built up to the power of the spell being spoken until it was almost blinding in the storm, like a beacon._

 _The well pulsed; its power seeking it's soon to be charge. Looking down to his pup in his arms that was now human, leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead where her bangs clung to her skin._

" _I'm sorry Kagome…please remember that we will always love you…perhaps we'll see you again someday…" he whispered to her, rubbing her back to lure her to sleep._

 _Another explosion of power behind him caused him to stiffen in fear as a piercing scream echoed in the sudden silence that followed._ 'No….it can't be….' _he thought to himself._

 _Suddenly something inside him snapped and it was then that he_ _ **knew**_ _his mate was gone, as the connection between them was suddenly severed. Not wanting to take chances as he felt his beast slowly stirring ever closer to the surface, he moved quickly and held Kagome over the well and released her. His closed his eyes tightly so he didn't watch as she disappeared into the light below. Or as she disappeared, the blue swirling lights also disappeared; leaving behind no trace of its powerful aura._

 _Stepping away from the well, Akio sighed as the pain from the severed mating bond filled him once more. Hands clenched to the point of his claws piercing his palms, he turned around to face the way he had come from. What he saw made him fall to his knees in shock. The darkness was no more, the rain was slowing to a light drizzle; the winds not as harsh as before._

 _Not believing it for a moment, he stumbled to his feet and ran back to the village. Breaking through the trees at the edge of where the village was hidden within, caused him to stop in his tracks as a deep growl filled the clearing._

 _The village itself had been wiped from existence._

 _Nothing remained of the huts, not even scorch marks from the battle could be seen. But what could be seen was what was in the center where the village once stood. His mate stood, her form covered in stone from head to toe; her right arm pulled back on the string of her bow with the arrow readied to be fired. Her expression was fierce, angry as she stared down a much larger statue of the male she had been fighting; also frozen in stone._

 _Something small connected the two statues in the center, where the tip of the arrow connected with that of Elathan's longsword. It was pale and round, its aura radiated power so pure he knew then that his mate had sealed the monster; not killed him like he had hoped. His green eyes had a tint of red to it as he looked around for the missing sword his mate had used that was thrown from her, as it wasn't with her. Looking some few feet away, he spotted the blue tinged blade with a jade green hilt and walked over to it and picked it up gingerly._

 _Red could be seen dripping from the end of the blade, the metallic stench of the male was strong upon the blade; one he will always remember for the days to come. A deep growl filled his chest and then the clearing._

 _His beast was now free as power burst forth from his form, his body getting larger and longer. A howl rang out from his throat as he titled his head back the sound was deep; full of grief and pain._

 _His family was now gone, even if he knew Kagome was somewhere safe. She was out of his reach now until the time came for her to return._

* * *

 _Blue light surrounded her everywhere. Kagome had no idea where she was, only felt the warmth the blue light radiated. Time was endless here. Suddenly she could feel herself drifting downwards and then she was falling._

 _Hard ground was the first thing she registered and then the pain followed. Realizing she closed her eyes during the fall, Kagome opened her eyes only to close them in pain. A cry escaped her chapped lips, throat clenching as her need for water increased. Her back was sore, most likely bruised like her face was; which was black and blue from the backhand she had received earlier._

 _Tears gathered in her eyes as she forced them to open again and looked around as best she could. All she could see was the four sides of the well itself and the dirt beneath her body. Looking up as a sudden noise rang out in the silence around her, as fear filled her small form. Suddenly light shone brightly in the dim area and it was being held over the well, blinding Kagome. The being holding the light called out, the voice belonging to that of a young girl._

" _Hello? Are you okay? Hold on, help is coming!" the young girl called down to her._

 _Footsteps could be heard moving towards the well now and a wooden ladder was placed. Another figure revealed themselves as they started down the ladder with ease but moved quickly to reach her side. Stepping down from the ladder, they turned to reveal a human male that was in his early thirties, brown hair and kind blue eyes that looked to Kagome with concern._

" _Little one, are you hurt? I am here to get you out of this well." his voice was calm with a fatherly tone to it that soothed Kagome's worry. Kagome stood slowly and made her way to his outstretched arms with caution. Once within his reach, the male sucked in a harsh breath as his blue eyes landed on her battered form; the bruise on her face easily visible in the dim light._

" _What happened? This couldn't of been from the fall alone, little one." he spoke softly to as to not scare her more then she already was. He brought her against his chest carefully before picking her up, noticing the wince she made when he touched her back. He frowned, making a note for his wife to check her over before turning to the ladder and began to make his way up slowly._

 _Kagome stayed silent the entire time, too afraid to speak._

* * *

 _Once he reached the top, he pulled himself and Kagome up and over it with ease. Now on the outside of the well, he stood to his full height with the frightened child in his arms. Looking to the other child in the well house with him, he nodded to the closed doors and watched as she did as he silently asked._

 _The girl opened the wooden doors quickly, watching as her father carried the unknown girl to their home several feet from where the well house stood. She followed behind him, taking in his black jeans and white shirt and bare feet as he walked. Thoughts of the girl in his arms swirled in her mind as well as questions went unanswered._

 _They reached the house as her mother suddenly rushed out after seeing them through the kitchen window._

 _It was then that Kiyomi knew that her life was going to change. Only question now was if it was a good thing or not._

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey readers! Decided to start fresh with a new story. Hope you like the new idea. Working on the next chapter as we speak. This will be hopefully a different type of story, it be contain angst as well as adventure and romance. Maybe even a hint of suspense. It will be a Sess/Kag/Kouga fanfic however. How I plan to go about it will all be revealed in time. I will not tolerate flames. If you don't like the idea of this possible story, please move on. Don't like the story, don't read.**

 **Not sure on how often I will update as of yet, depends on how long it takes me to write up chapters; as my family comes first (have two young children to care for). I only write in my free time right now. It took me about two weeks to finish this prologue. So it may take that long to get the next chapter up, depending on how this one is taken.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **WolfGirl09**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Forgot to put this on the Prologue but I do not own anything! Not even any characters I created with the names, as they very well could belong to someone else I may not know about. Enjoy!

Summary: She was a fierce protector, friend, sister and companion. She was loved by all she encountered and had many enemies that sought her life. What many did not know, even those close to her that called her friend, was of her dark past. Twisted events that had unfold, created who she was to them now. Memories that have been buried deeply, forced to the surface create a domino effect as one who was thought dead long ago returns with a vengeance. Powers lost in time to myths and legend; reveal themselves to the Ones whom are worthy to hold it. Only love, fierce loyalty and devotion, can save the world from utter destruction. Question is, will She who knows nothing of love conquer her own past in order to save the future?

Rating: MA 18+ Please!

Pairings: Kag/Sess/Kouga

 _ **Author's Note: Chapters will be somewhat short in the beginning but overtime they should get longer.**_

 **Chapter 1**

 _Four Years Later_

The sun was rising slowly, casting a red hue across the quickly brightening sky. The wind was slight, barely even rustling the leaves and branches of trees while birds were chirping quietly as they looked for food in the early morning.

A woman in her early thirties was outside her home, which sat upon sacred grounds that belonged to a shrine that her and her husband owned for quite some time now. The house itself was two stories, white with blue that bordered the top near the roof and all the windows. The paint looked new still, thanks to her husband putting a new coat on every two years since they moved in. She had a hose in her hand, watering her gardens and flowerbeds that were filled with many flowers; the sweet scents always helped to calm her.

With a sigh, she turned off the hose and let it drop to the ground in a quiet thud as she looked up to the sky as the sun rose slowly over the trees that were on the property. The property itself was beautiful as well as peaceful.

At the back of their property, was a forest that was pretty large and because of how large it was; it was also protected as it was deemed sacred due to the shrine.

' _Four years…..'_ she thought to herself.

Four years had indeed passed since Kagome came into their life unexpectedly and threw everything they knew out the window. Ever since she saw her husband Hideki walk out of the well house with Kagome, it was almost as if they were parents all over again. They had to teach her so many things a child her age should have already known but had a feeling she wasn't from there; her grandfather even told her that her aura seemed contained. She believed him, because he was a priest and even she could feel it; even though her senses weren't as strong as they should have been with being a priestess.

Kagome was mute, had been since that fateful day of crossing the well. Only reason they knew her name was because they taught her to read and write, which was then she was able to tell them her name and age. She claimed she couldn't remember how she had gotten there in the first place or how she had been injured.

Doctors told them that amnesia was normal if she did indeed fall down the well. But they could not explain the injuries and she wasn't being forthcoming with answers. So they just put it down as serious neglect and abandonment; left for dead by her former parents.

Kagome was now eleven years old, three years younger than Kiyomi; her only child. The first year Kagome was with them, it was rough. As they had to deal with child protective services for a while as they gone through paperwork to adopt her; as Kagome refused to be alone with other adults aside from the ones who took her in. She was too afraid to go to others; every time they tried, she would end up in hysterics that would only be calmed by her new mother.

A door opened that led into the house and she turned to see Hideki walk outside, dressed in a black suit for work. She smiled as she walked to greet him, the hose forgotten on the ground and he pulled her into an affectionate hug before kissing her on the lips firmly.

Seconds passed before they pulled away from one another as he said "Hotaru, you are needed inside. The girls are fighting again."

Hotaru's shoulders tensed; she hated when they would fight and it was another reminder just how _different_ they were when compared. Even though Kagome was mute, she had a temper when pushed too far; one that sometimes scared Hotaru at times. She could never figure it out but something about Kagome always threw her off when she would get angry. Her aura would always fluctuate, as if it was trying to release itself from something but never did.

Nodding, Hotaru reached up on her toes and placed a quick, loving kiss on his cheek as she said, "Alright. Hope you have a good day at work, dear."

Pulling away, she walked up the short steps to the door as Hideki walked towards the shrine steps to make his way down them to their grey colored pickup truck that had seen better days.

* * *

Inside the house, the sound of the television in the living room was heard as she slipped off her garden shoes she had on and replaced them with slippers on her feet. Walking further into the hallway, that was mostly bare aside from a stand that had one drawer and a short lamp that sat atop it. Pictures hung on the wall here and there, the walls themselves were painted a light blue that was in need of a fresh coat soon.

She walked passed all of that and made her way to the kitchen and started to get the tea kettle ready and put on the stove. Once she gotten that started, she began to get everything out of the fridge that she would need to make breakfast for the girls. She could still hear a faint yelling from upstairs from Kiyomi and she sighed; doing her best to ignore it unless she had to intervene.

Then a loud _CRASH_ in one of the rooms made her jump it was so loud.

With a sigh, she wiped her hands off on a towel before tossing it to the counter as she walked out of the kitchen; making her way quickly to the stairs. Taking them two at a time, she got up the stairs quickly to find the hallway a mess; two stands that were in the hallway with lamps on them had been knocked over. The lamps were broken in half, the bulbs no longer of any use now that they lay broken on the floor.

Hotaru's face paled, as she also spotted what looked like droplets of blood on one of the walls near Kagome's door. Stepping carefully around the broken shards from the bulbs, she made her way first to Kiyomi's room on the right side of the hallway and pushed open the door that was left ajar.

Clothes littered the floor; the bed was left unmade while papers covered the bed. Kiyomi sat at her desk in the corner, typing away on her computer furiously.

"Kiyomi? What on earth is going on up here dear?" she asked her, walking over to sit down on the edge of her daughter's light purple covered bed; pushing forgotten papers out of the way.

Kiyomi was silent at first, unsure if she should answer that question; knowing that the fight was uncalled for within their home. Her shoulders were tense, Hotaru noticed with a sigh. "Sweetie?" she pushed gently.

Without pulling away from her keyboard, Kiyomi sighed as she said, "I…I may have snapped on Kagome…I got mad at her…" She paused, not sure how to continue knowing her mother was going to be upset with her. Her body started to tremble slightly in fear, she knew her mother hated when they would fight with each other and yet she still kept doing things that upset both of her parents. And Kagome…she had no idea why they just could not get along long enough to stop fighting.

It had been that way for a while now, ever since Kagome was placed in the same school as she once she had been tested to be placed in the proper grade. Granted they weren't even in the same classes or grade, but it still bothered her that she was in the same school. She felt Kagome was taking everything from her even though she wasn't. Kagome was a sweet girl but quiet for the most part.

Hotaru sighed, she had lost count on how many times Kiyomi told her this same thing; almost every time they argued or in this case, fought. Raising a hand to run it down her face, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Closing her eyes Hotaru said, "What were you fighting over this time Kiyomi?" Her voice was stern, unyielding. Kiyomi flinched at the tone, knowing the direction the conversation was going.

"We…I mean, I…" she paused and tried again. "Mama, I don't know what came over me! I went to ask Kagome if I could borrow something of hers and when she said no…I got mad and then…" she trailed off, knowing her answer wasn't a good enough reason to be so upset as she was.

Hotaru knew immediately that she was hiding something else.

She frowned as she asked Kiyomi, "What did Kagome do when you asked her?"

Turning to her mother finally after shutting down her computer, she replied "She told me no, that she was busy using it…."

Finally opening her brown eyes, Hotaru looked upon her distressed daughter as she asked another question, "Was she rude when she told you no?"

Biting her lip, Kiyomi slowly shook her head no; lowering her head to hide her shame from her mother. She flinched again when Hotaru stood up and walked passed her to the door and stopped at the archway before turning halfway to look over her shoulder.

"Kiyomi, your computer plug will be removed from your room before you return home from school later today. Also, I expect your cell phone to also be in my room on my dresser when you get home as well. You are expected to do your homework and your chores after that. Understood?" she asked her voice hard.

Kiyomi's jaw tensed at her mother's words, not at all happy with what she was saying and she was quick to voice it.

"But mama! It's Friday! I was supposed to have a couple friends over tonight!" she whined, turning to face her quickly.

Hotaru turned quickly on her and the sound of a slap echoed in the room that became silent after her outburst. Raising her chin to glare down at her daughter, Hotaru said "I know you were an only child Kiyomi but this attitude of yours needs to stop. Now. I am tired of listening to you arguing and fighting with Kagome. I don't want to hear another word about it. You are grounded. Your friends will have to wait till another time, when you are not being punished. Now get ready for school, I'll have breakfast done in a bit after I talk to Kagome."

Kiyomi held a hand to her reddened cheek that was smacked, watching as her mother left her room after her words were spoken; leaving her speechless. She knew her mother could smack her at any point she wanted in her life with how much she talked back and gave an attitude, but this was the first her mother had ever raised a hand to her for it.

And she knew she deserved it.

* * *

Leaving Kiyomi's room, Hotaru walked down the hall to Kagome's door that was closed completely; spots of dried blood on the floor and around the base of the wall somehow. Hand on the knob of the door, she twisted and opened the door with ease; looking around for her adopted daughter. It didn't take much, as Kagome was laying down on her bed; hugging one of her pillows to her chest as her shoulders shook with her silent crying.

Hotaru made her way over to the bed and sat down gently as she laid a loving hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Kagome turned over slowly, revealing a wash cloth in hand that had been covering her mouth; that was still bleeding pretty good as one of her teeth had caught it when Kiyomi punched her.

"Let me see Kagome." Hotaru said, pulling her to sit up more so she could check her lip over.

Kagome went slowly, not sure how to explain what had happened earlier. She was weary of how she would act, as Kiyomi has never been friendly towards her since the beginning. It was rare when they would get along and the days they would be civil with each other were very few; even the holidays were strained. With a sigh, she pulled the cold wash cloth away from her busted lip that was swollen from the hit she had received and grimaced when Hotaru took the wash cloth from her and started to clean up the blood that had dried around it.

Deciding to break the silence, Hotaru signed to her, asking "What happened with Kiyomi?"

Kagome moved her hands slowly as she signed "She….she wanted to take my flash drive and I told her no, since I needed it for a school project…"

Hotaru finished wiping the rest of the blood away on Kagome's face and pulled away as she said, "Go get cleaned up and dressed for school. I'll have breakfast done soon." She stood up with the bloodied cloth in her hand.

"And Kagome?" she said again.

Kagome looked to her, giving her, her attention as she waited for what she was going to say. "Next time don't let it come to blows like this. If you are able to, come downstairs and tell me or daddy, alright?" she told her before turning and leaving the room; not giving her the chance to respond.

Kagome watched after her and once the door was closed once again, she released the sigh she had been holding in.

' _Daddy…I miss you….when can I come home? I'm hated here…'_ Kagome thought to herself, before getting off the bed and started to get ready for the day finally.

 **Author's Note: Hello readers! Glad that I gotten someone's interest with this new story, even if I haven't received any reviews as of yet for it. That is okay, as I know this is still new and haven't gotten very far with the plot itself. However once I get where I want it to be, I will ask for reviews at some point so I know how I am doing.**

 **Also, chapters will jump ahead some until Kagome is a certain age ( which I will not give here ) to help get the story where I want it to be. This chapter and maybe one or two more chapters will be background for Kagome and Kiyomi, as it will help you understand why she is the way she is. This is an AU, there may be some similarities that points to the Anime but I am mainly using the characters in my story as I create the plot around them. The other characters will be revealed soon, just not for another two or three chapters yet.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter!**

 **WolfGirl09**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything! The plot itself is my own creation/creativity, however characters (any mentioned) do not belong to me.

Summary: She was a fierce protector, friend, sister and companion. She was loved by all she encountered and had many enemies that sought her life. What many did not know, even those close to her that called her friend, was of her dark past. Twisted events that had unfold, created who she was to them now. Memories that have been buried deeply, forced to the surface create a domino effect as one who was thought dead long ago returns with a vengeance. Powers lost in time to myths and legend; reveal themselves to the Ones whom are worthy to hold it. Only love, fierce loyalty and devotion, can save the world from utter destruction. Question is, will She who knows nothing of love conquer her own past in order to save the future?

Rating: MA 18+ Please!

Pairings: Kag/Sess/Kouga

 **Author's Note at bottom of chapter, please read.**

Chapter 2

 _Eleven Years Later_

Kagome stood in her room, pulling a brush through her thick black hair slowly; staring at her reflection in the mirror on her dresser. She was dressed in a purple robe, a white sundress on underneath it with one inch white heeled sandals on her feet. Closing her hazel eyes as she put the brush down, a sigh escaped her.

Opening her eyes as she turned to look out her window, she got up from her seat to look outside; it was sunny and looked to be slightly breezy. Looking to the alarm clock on her stand next to her bed, she saw that it was almost noon.

' _Almost time to leave for graduation…can't believe I am graduating…'_ she thought, numb; feeling as if she wasn't herself this day.

Hotaru was downstairs with Kiyomi, getting food and drinks ready for later on that day as they were going to have a celebration in honor of her finishing high school. They had done the same thing for Kiyomi when she had graduated three years prior.

Kagome and Kiyomi still weren't getting along but they fought less than before now that Kiyomi was going to college and lived there on campus instead. But the holidays were still somewhat strained, as Hotaru expected them to get along at least when family was together.

Walking over to the end of her bed, she picked up the purple cap with a gold threaded chain attached to the center of it before she turned and walked out of her room; closing the door behind her with a soft click. Quietly, she walked down the hall and down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

Hotaru was at the stove, stirring something in a large pot with a ladle as Kiyomi was preparing dishes for the celebration; silent. Kagome walked into the kitchen finally, walking to the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice before proceeding over to the cupboard to get a glass for it.

"Hope you are ready to graduate today dear. Not many can say the same you know." Hotaru said, placing the ladle down she had been using.

Turning to Kagome, she paused as she took in her adoptive daughter. Her tan, flawless skin was smooth; her black hair left down to cascade down her back in gentle waves. She was at least five foot three; her body had filled out beautifully in Hotaru's eyes. Despite that, Kagome never dated and turned down most males that asked her out. It always made her wonder if she was perhaps into females instead but never received an answer in regards to either one.

Smiling as she walked over to her and wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulder in a half hug, she said "You look beautiful, Kagome. Just like with Kiyomi's your day will be special just as well."

Kagome smiled in thanks with a nod, before signing her thanks to her mother after taking a drink from her glass of juice.

The front door opened and closed, drawing all three women's attention to the doorway as Hideki came in; a briefcase in his hands. He was muttering under his breath about work being aggravating as usual as his employee's weren't in order like he had asked. Placing the briefcase down by the archway, he walked over to Kagome and pulled her into a loving hug.

"So hard to believe you're graduating today. Have you decided what you were going to college for yet? Or have you not decided?" he asked her as he let her go, walking over to Kiyomi to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek before sitting at the table.

Kagome shrugged as she also sat at the table with her juice, thinking about what to say in response to his questions. She was still unsure, as she had this nagging suspicion that something wasn't right but brushed it off.

Then she finally signed to him what she had been thinking about doing, making him smile proudly at her at her answer.

"Business major and interpreter? Sounds like a good plan to me." he said to her, smile still in place. Turning to Kiyomi as Hotaru placed a plate of food on the table in front of him, he asked, "How are your classes coming along, Kiyomi? I trust that your art is doing well?"

"Yes father, they are coming along well. Mostly A's and B's as usual and I have an art show I am attending this fall." she told him with an answering smile, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Anything else going on?" he asked, noticing her smile wasn't as bright as it normally was.

"No father; nothing else is going on. Just been studying a lot for a couple tests I have coming up." Kiyomi responded quickly, causing him to arch a brow at her; not believing her words. A tense silence followed her words, before Hotaru cleared her throat as she turned back to the pot on the stove to stir it as it began boiling.

* * *

 _650 Years in the Past_

Frightened screams sounded from a village that was located near an ocean that spread as far as the eye could see. Any other day, the sight of the sun rising over the horizon would have been a welcomed sight but on this day it was not. Smoke billowed from huts that had been set on fire, the roofs caving in quickly while others still stood miraculously despite the damage done to them.

Bodies of the villagers littered throughout the area, ranging from the elderly down to two newborn infants that were barely a week old. The grass was stained crimson in their blood, the scent alone over powering any other smell in the area. The smell was strong for any human if they came across the scene but to a youkai, it was unbearable.

Cries could be heard from the center of the desecrated village, where two males and a lone female huddled together in fear; the female in between the two males. Their forms were bruised and bloodied, their brown kimonos ripped in several places and hair in disarray. They were shaking visibly as they clutched to one another as a lone figure walked around the corner of one of the huts, clearly male; his aura alone struck fear in them as it was dark and violent.

"Pl…please…." one of villagers begged, the male that was to the left of the woman in the center of the two. His voice was scratchy from screaming earlier.

The dark male that walked casually towards them chuckled low in his throat, the sound not at all comforting to their ears when it drifted to them. His right hand found its way to the red hilt of his sword at his right hip, contemplating what to do with the three survivors. He had set fire to most of the village in the early hours of the morning, wanting to cause as much chaos as he could as he had been getting bored when he came across it. Tilting his head to the side as he stopped about five feet from the three on the ground, a glint appeared in his eyes as thoughts went through his mind on what to do with them.

Suddenly a malicious grin spread across his thin lips, revealing sharp but deadly fangs; causing the female to hide her face in the male's neck that was next to her. Suddenly, three black whips lashed out from the dark male's left hand, wrapping around each of the villager's wrists and pulled them to stand. They screamed when the whip wrapped around their wrists, smoke could be seen rising from their flesh as it began to burn agonizingly slow.

With his grin still in place, the dark male spoke "Come. I will let you live for now…you will be my pets for however long I deem so."

"N…no….NO!" the three shouted, pulling at the whip holding their wrists captive despite it burning them.

A feeling of dread filled the three at the sound of dark laughter surrounded them then, knowing now that their fate was sealed.

 _Author's Note:  
_

 _Hello readers! Like I said before, chapters will be short for a while; at least until the story itself starts to pick up and it will help me keep my focus on writing overall._

Guest: Thank you for your review. As for your question, Kagome is still mute but she does sign language. Sorry if I didn't make that clear enough in the last chapter. I had put what she had signed so readers would know what she was saying, but since it was obviously confusing I will just change it up for future chapters instead. She signs with everyone she meets/knows, so not just her adoptive family.

 _Now I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter though I do know it is short, so please forgive me for that. Hope everyone has a wonderful rest of the week and until next time, please review and let me know what you think!_

 _WolfGirl09_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything! The plot itself is my own creation/creativity; however characters (any mentioned) do not belong to me.

Summary: She was a fierce protector, friend, sister and companion. She was loved by all she encountered and had many enemies that sought her life. What many did not know, even those close to her that called her friend, was of her dark past. Twisted events that had unfold, created who she was to them now. Memories that have been buried deeply, forced to the surface create a domino effect as one who was thought dead long ago returns with a vengeance. Powers lost in time to myths and legend; reveal themselves to the Ones whom are worthy to hold it. Only love, fierce loyalty and devotion, can save the world from utter destruction. Question is, will She who knows nothing of love conquer her own past in order to save the future?

 **Author's Note: This chapter may be a little bit darker than previous chapters posted. Please read at your own risk.**

Rating: MA 18+ Please!

Pairings: Kag/Sess/Kouga

Chapter 3

Night was slowly falling, the sun just now behind the tops of the trees on the Shrine property. A cool wind blew through the area, bringing with it the scent of moist soil and rain. No sound was heard aside from birds chirping in the almost too quiet area. The old well house on the property glowed a faint blue, its wooden walls rattled with the now broken seal that had been placed so many years ago.

Its aura was weak but slowly regaining it as small tendrils crept out through the walls; seeking something or more importantly, someone.

* * *

Inside the house, lights were dimmed in the living room as the family of four settled on plush pillows as they waited for their chosen movie to start. Kiyomi's pick was a horror genre that was an old fashioned werewolf movie, one of the girl's favorites to watch growing up. Kagome grabbed a small handful of popcorn before passing the bowl to her father on the couch behind her, her hazel eyes locked on the screen.

A chill ran down her spine about fifteen minutes into the movie, a feeling of dread quickly chased after the chill seconds later. Pulling the purple fleece blanket tighter around her, she tried to refocus back on the movie but soon found she was unable. Wish a sigh, she sat up and signed that she would be right back and went upstairs.

All the lights were off upstairs, so the hallway had shadows that seemed to reach across the walls in an eerie way that caused goosebumps to rise on her skin. Reaching the bathroom door, she pushed it open and made her way inside; closing the door behind her as she went. Stopping in front of the sink, she turned on the cold tap water and proceeded to splash cold water on her face; hoping to wake herself up.

Righting herself as she reached over for the hand towel on the rack next to the sink, she pulled it off and dried her face. Looking into the mirror as she placed the towel down, she could see the dark bags under her eyes showing how tired she looked.

' _It had been a long day…can't believe I graduated only earlier. So glad to be away from all that drama finally.'_ Kagome thought to herself with a sigh.

* * *

Unknown to her, the blue tendrils have reached the house; scaling alongside the building towards the second floor window that also happened to be her bedroom. It slithered in through the cracks, casting an eerie blue glow about the room.

The glow itself lit up the room though it was dim, it was enough to notice from under the closed door.

* * *

Kagome walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her quietly. Another chill went down her spine, this time stronger than previous that caused her to shake from the feeling. She stopped to look around the dark hallway, her instincts telling her she wasn't alone in the darkness.

' _ **Come…'**_ something whispered to her, causing her to take a step back only to back herself into the bathroom door; startling her.

Kagome gasped softly when she felt the door behind her, her nerves now starting to go haywire in her mind. Her hazel eyes darted about her surroundings, trying to find the source the whispers came from.

' _ **Come…It is time, little Takara…'**_ came the whispered voice once more, confusing Kagome further even though she took an unnoticed step forward at the call.

The name, it was familiar and yet it was not. It had been many years since she had last heard those words, something her real father called her when she was stressed as a child. It was then that she saw the dim glow of blue light from under her door, causing her pupils to dilate and narrow at the sight. Taking a hesitant step forward, she slowly made her way closer to her room; noticing the closer she got the colder it felt.

Reaching out a shaking hand to grab hold of the door knob she jumped, a quiet yelp escaping her as a cold electrical current snaked up her arm; shocking her momentarily. Rubbing her arm with her other hand, she glared slightly at the offending door knob, now more curious to find out what was on the other side of the door.

Finding her bearings, Kagome bit her lip as she grabbed hold of the door knob again, flinching as another cold electrical current went up her arm again before forcing open the door quickly. First thing she noticed, was the blue light that seemed to cover her entire room. Then how cold it was, the temperature was very close to being below freezing at this point, causing her to wrap her arms around herself in hopes to warm up.

Her hazel eyes looked everywhere, noticing the blue tendrils on the walls and floor coming from around her window and fear made itself known then. Just as Kagome was about to turn and run, the blue tendrils that were on the walls and the floor tensed and shot out like whips; wrapping around Kagome's wrists, ankles and her waist.

The blue tendrils were tight that were wrapped around her; tugging her further into the room. As Kagome tried to hold her ground, trying her hardest to pull her wrists free, she was unaware of the changes she was undergoing. Suddenly a burning sensation made itself known to her and when she looked down, a rough scream made its way from her throat; somehow making the burning sensation she was feeling on her arms and legs that much stronger.

* * *

Hotaru looked to the clock that was on the wall behind their TV, a frown on her face before turning to Hideki as she asked him softly, "Where is Kagome? She's been up there for a bit now, she's missing the movie."

Hideki leaned toward her to hear her words, his eyes moving toward her worried face before a frown marred his own features. He didn't have time to respond as a chill went down all of their spines at once before a rough scream was heard; the voice they knew belonged to Kagome as she rarely ever made a sound. Hideki wasted no time and instead of answering his wife, he jumped from the couch and was up the stairs two at a time.

He moved so quickly that Kiyomi and Hotaru both blinked in surprise at how fast he moved before they finally found the strength to move their own limbs. A sense of foreboding filled Hotaru as they quickly made their way upstairs, she knew then that something was wrong.

Reaching the top of the stairs she easily spotted Hideki at Kagome's door and rushed to his side. Looking at his face and seeing his eyes were wide with not only fear but confusion as well, almost caused her to ask what was wrong when she just turned her head; looking into Kagome's room.

What she saw froze her where she stood next to Hideki in the doorway. Kiyomi reached them seconds later and soon, she also found herself rooted to her place next to her parents, her eyes wide with fear of the unknown.

* * *

In the center of bedroom, the blue tendrils were wrapped around Kagome's form tightly. There were marks up and down her form, showing that she was struggling to free herself from the confinement. Blood could be seen slowly pooling on the floor below her form that was being held in the air. An unearthly growl filled the room the sound was rough and broken; having not been used in years.

The dim blue light that was subdued before it slowly began to get brighter as the tendrils around Kagome got tighter; trying to keep her contained. Then Kagome's body started to glow, a low hum could be heard that surrounded her form.

Kagome's eyes were closed tightly as pain shot through her form, causing her to struggle violently the stronger the pain became. Her once dull nails were longer with deadly sharp tips, her hair that was to her mid back before was now down to her knees with a bluish tint. Fangs pushed their way through her gums, causing blood to fill her mouth when she tried to bite her lip to keep from screaming in pain. Blood dribbled out the corner of her lips and down her chin as the burning sensation from before came back full force, forcing a scream from her then as her eyes shot open to reveal blood red orbs instead of hazel.

* * *

An unnatural wind could be felt before the blue tendrils of power started to spin beneath Kagome's floating form, creating a vortex that reminded Hotaru and Hideki both of a black hole.

Suddenly a burst of power came from Kagome's restrained form above the vortex, causing them to pale upon the sight of her. Markings burned their way into view on the skin of her arms and legs, the designs almost mesmerizing to watch if it weren't for Kagome's scream of pain from it.

They watched in stunned silence, unable to move as they were frozen where they stood, as dark blue lines formed on her wrists and ankles. The same colored markings burned into view on her cheeks, one stripe on each side; the skin around it red. Her ears turned red from the heat going through her before reshaping, becoming more pointed.

Tears were now rolling down both cheeks as a silent sob escaped Kagome as the burning in her body increased if possible, her new found claws digging into her upper arms that were crossed in front of her ample chest. The scent of burning clothes filled the room then and her adoptive family watched as her naked form was revealed to their shocked eyes.

Kagome's whole body was red from a heat they could not feel but they knew it was there. Dark blue lines made their way across her reddened flesh, burning their way into her skin permanently. Blood pooled beneath Kagome's feet, feeding into the vortex; causing the winds to become harsh. A whimper escaped her as her forehead began to burn, dark blue light centered there as blood welled to the surface and broke the skin; making dark trails down her face.

Her whimpers escalated into cries as her claws dug into her arms, causing blood to stream down her arms heavily then before. Finally the blue light evaporated from her forehead, revealing the symbol of three moons with a pentagram in the center moon; the mark itself was a shade lighter than the blue markings on her cheeks.

Power pulsed around Kagome's form, the blue light pulled away from her skin; leaving behind red but sensitive skin in its wake. However the blue tendrils that had wrapped about her form were unyielding, instead of releasing her they tightened about her; bringing forth one last scream from Kagome. Reopening her still blood red eyes, Kagome looked to her adoptive family at the door way and somehow moved her left hand and reaching out towards them with a bloody hand tipped with deadly claws.

The scene itself was horrific to watch for her adoptive family, as there was just too much blood that was lost to have been healthy; let alone still conscious. Kiyomi had tears rushing down her cheeks, she was so confused and so afraid for her adoptive sister in that moment, that she had no idea what to do. Her parents were in much the same situation, still too stunned to move let alone speak.

When Kagome reached out to them, her parents flinched; taking a step back from her. Kiyomi's eyes narrowed, noticing that the vortex had gotten bigger due to soaking up the blood. Then she noticed something else that was alarming, Kagome was slowly being pulled into said vortex.

"Mother! She's being dragged into the vortex!" Kiyomi cried out, her eyes wide in fear. Even though they did not get along, she knew her parents would be devastated if something happened to Kagome.

Hotaru looked to what Kiyomi was pointing out and gasped in fear, both of her hands finding their way to Hideki's arm and gripping it tightly. Tears formed in her brown eyes, one after another slowly falling down her cheeks.

Hideki and Hotaru watched helplessly, as they were both still frozen where they stood.

However, Kiyomi was not she realized. Whatever spell her body had been under previously was now gone, allowing her to move freely. She took a step forward, intent on releasing Kagome's now silent, unconscious form.

As soon as she took a step forward, the tendrils of blue power that were dragging her into the vortex sped up. Wanting to reach her quickly in hopes of saving Kagome, Kiyomi moved without thought to the consequences of her actions and jumped; wrapping her arms around Kagome's waist.

The moment her arms encircled Kagome, several things happened all at once so quickly and yet seemed to go in slow motion to all that watched.

Kiyomi screamed as she could feel her arms and chest burning where she made contact with Kagome. Hotaru's own scream echoed through the house as she fought to reach her daughters, Hideki's arms around her own waist to keep her from running forward as they watched helplessly as Kiyomi screamed in pain while Kagome remained unconscious.

The vortex upon sensing interference reacted violently; the unnatural winds whipping about the room harshly; knocking back the parents into the wall behind them. They both looked up just in time to watch as both females were dragged into the vortex quickly, the blue tendrils of light wrapping about them to prevent anyone else coming closer.

The vortex snapped closed as soon as they were through.

They were gone.

Hotaru's broken cries were all that could be heard through the now empty home, Hideki doing his best to console her.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Hello readers! Next installment to 'Love Conquers All' is complete. I do hope you enjoy the read and please review and let me know what you think of it! Thought the twist to how Kagome is returned would be interesting.**_

 _ **As always, hope everyone is having a good weekend and please remember to review your thoughts. :)**_

 _ **WolfGirl**_


End file.
